ABCs: O is For
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Solo Brenda/solo


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

A/N: I just want to thank all the people who listened to me bitch and moan about this letter. Whether it was up here or if it was in person. Thanks and thanks for the many suggestions. Hope everyone likes this. It took a long time for me to finally find a word that worked with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

O is for Online.

–

Sharon Raydor opens her laptop, putting it down on her bed and pressing the power button. She quickly goes into the kitchen, unbuttoning the three buttons on her blazer as she pads there on bare feet. She goes into the fridge, getting out the bottle of Chardonnay and then grabs a wine glass, bringing them both back to her room. It's been a long, tiring day and she's glad to finally be home. She places the bottle and glass down on the nightstand and sheds herself from her black blazer, draping it over the chest at the end of her bed, leaving it for later. She sits down on the edge of her bed, types in her password and then waits for everything to load. She pours herself her first glass of wine, not drinking any yet. She immediately opens the internet browser and then her e-mail, both her work and her personal. She scans her work e-mail quickly, not really opening anything, except for that one e-mail that says: URGENT!

Once she finishes replying to that message that honestly wasn't urgent, she moves to the next tab, knowing that she should have an e-mail from someone she's been wanting to speak to since the night before. Sharon sees the e-mail, the one from Brenda, and she e-mails her back quickly, letting her know she's finally home. She then gets up and gets out one of those candles she likes to light at night while she's still up. She picks the one called 'Harmony', the one that she has the most of because she loves it so much that she buys it in bulk. She lights the candle, setting it on a flat surface and then comes back to her bed, checking to see if Brenda has e-mailed her back. Not yet, so she goes about putting on some music, classical, which she loves for the nights when she just wants to unwind.

It takes another few minutes for her to make it back to her bed and she's greeted by an e-mail from Brenda. She smiles, reading about the woman go on and on about her long day and then when she gets to the part where Brenda says she's been thinking about what they talked about doing the night before, well, she all but blushes at the idea. She and the Chief have become a little closer than people would assume they were. It started out innocent enough, but after they both decided to come clean, they found out they were both sexually attracted to each other. They haven't had sex yet, all Sharon's doing, but Brenda says she's okay with waiting because she knows it would be worth it. One night while texting things became a little heated, and they both found ways to please themselves and each other without actually being together. It went from text messages, to phone calls, to e-mails, and then last night Brenda suggested video chatting. Sharon's not sure if she wants the first time Brenda sees her body it will be with horrible lighting (read: lighting) and a cam that will most likely do her body no justice. Not to mention it all seems so juvenile to her. But then again, they've done a lot of things she would normally find juvenile. So Sharon finally agrees, sending her username on Skype and then signing on to that.

She gets her wine glass, drinking the Chardonnay, letting the buttery rich flavor slide down her throat. After a few minutes, she finds herself sitting in front of the screen, looking at an incoming call from Brenda. She takes a deep breath and answers it, letting the screen pop up, showing Brenda on the other side, sitting against her headboard, wearing a pink tank top and a pair of pajamas. Sharon can't help the smile that crosses her face as she gets to see what Brenda wears to bed. The pajamas have what appears to either be kittens or teddy bears on it. So Brenda, Sharon thinks. Sharon places the wine glass down and then moves her lap top to the bed and off her lap, sitting it further from her so Brenda can see her fully like she can see the blonde.

"Hey," Brenda says sweetly, smiling widely.

"Hi," Sharon breathes, feeling her stomach fluttering with nerves. She at least knows they won't be moving right to things, which makes her feel a little better. They never rush into things, taking the time to actually talk, neither of them wanting the other to think this is just about the carnal desire.

"So do I get a tour?" Brenda asks.

"You've seen everything already," Sharon tells her.

"Nu-uh." Brenda reaches for a remote, most likely turning the TV off because Sharon can hear that it gets quieter. "I've seen everything except your bedroom," she corrects. Sharon leans forward for something and the cam points directly down Sharon's shirt. "Like the view," Brenda teases.

Sharon blushes, still reaching for the pillow she threw to the bottom of her bed. She moves back, placing the pillow behind her back, but not sitting down. Instead, she gets up. "Okay," she says, picking up her laptop. "It's all self-explanatory," she tells her, walking around the room and showing Brenda the room.

"Wait," she says. "Stop there and move closer," she says, the view of a picture of Sharon when she was younger.

"What are you looking at?" Sharon asks curiously, standing in front of her dresser, which is lined with knick-knacks mostly.

"The picture," she informs her, a smile evident in her voice. "You've only gotten more beautiful," Brenda tells her.

Sharon blushes again, which she's been doing a lot of because of Brenda. She moves the camera away. "Tours over," she says, turning the laptop around as she walks back to the bed, putting it down. "So what are you doing?" Sharon asks, turning around to get her armchair and bring it close to the bed, figuring it would make a better angle for the camera when they do get started.

There's a pause and then Brenda speaks, watching Sharon as she walks. "Besides enjoyin' the view," she jokes and Sharon turns to her, smirking softly. "I'm just in bed, having wine, thinkin' about you," she tells her, the last part a bit breathy.

"Thinking about me?" Sharon questions as she puts the chair down. Brenda nods, her fingers playing in her hair, which Sharon finds adorable. "Care to share your thoughts?"

Brenda smiles widely, shifting in the bed. "I was thinkin' about how much I've been missin' you lately since we haven't been able to spend much time together in person." Sharon smiles and Brenda goes on. "I was also thinkin' about how much I wish you were here with me right now."

Sharon can see that flirtatious smile on Brenda's lips and she's glad they're finally doing this with video. "And if I were?" Sharon crosses her legs and leans forward to adjust the laptop so Brenda has a better view. She also reaches for her wine glass, bringing it to her lips as she looks at Brenda.

"If you were here," Brenda starts slowly, licking her lips, "I would invite you to my bedroom for starters, which you have yet to do when I go to your place."

Sharon smiles against the glass, sipping again and then returning the glass. "We're not allowed to be around a bed yet. Remember?"

"You say that like we couldn't do what I want to do to you on any other surface," Brenda retorts.

Sharon smiles, her finger running along the hem of her skirt. "So," she says slowly, dragging the word out. "What is it that you want to do to me, Brenda Leigh?" Sharon's voice has become more husky as she looks at Brenda on the screen, watching the younger woman shift on the bed again. Sharon wonders if Brenda's already wet because she knows she is. But she's not going to ask her that yet.

"I want to kiss you for starters," Brenda tells her softly, bring her leg up, resting her chin on her knee.

Sharon licks her lips. "Kiss me where?"

"Your lips," Brenda responds.

Sharon brings her fingers to her lips, trailing two against her bottom one, which makes it tingle. "How would you kiss me?"

Brenda licks her lips, looking into Sharon's eyes on her screen. "Softly at first," she tells her. "I want to just let you feel my lips against yours, let you feel the silky smooth feeling of lips brushing against your own."

Sharon closes her eyes for a second, her fingertips brushing her lip again, from one side to the other, making her smile automatically at the sensation she feels. She licks her lips, the tingling sensation spreading across other parts of her body.

"Are you imagin' me kissin' you?"

Sharon breathes slowly, opening her eyes. "Yes. I can almost taste your lips on mine," she tells Brenda as she licks her lips again. "The taste of Merlot mixed with that slight strawberry taste you always manage to taste like."

Brenda smiles, breathing through her nose. "Where else do you want me to kiss you?"

Sharon makes a soft humming sound as she shifts in her seat, feeling the wetness that's gathering on her panties. "Everywhere," she responds.

"Across your jaw?" Sharon nods. "Show me with your fingers. Imagine it's my lips gliding against your skin, soft and wet."

Sharon does as she says, but it doesn't feel as good as it would be if it were Brenda's lips. Her fingers aren't wet and they aren't Brenda's lips. "It's not the same," she tells her.

"You have to imagine," Brenda tells her. "I'm sure you still remember how to use your imagination," she jokes.

This would be where Sharon would throw a pillow at the woman if she were here, but since she's not, she simply glares at her for a moment. "How can I imagine something wet against my skin..."

"Suck on your fingers first," Brenda tells her, interrupting her. Sharon looks at her like she had just told her to do the oddest thing possible, which makes Brenda smile. "You said your fingers aren't wet," she points out. "Just do it," she tells her, seeing the hesitant look in Sharon's eyes. "I know what I'm talking about."

"Sure you do," Sharon murmurs, slowly sucking on both her index and middle finger.

"Mmm," Brenda moans softly, licking her lips, wishing that was her mouth on Sharon's fingers. "Now you have to do it very slowly and with the tips of your fingers." Sharon nods. "Tell me how it feels."

Sharon closes her eyes, finding it easier to really feel it when she can't see Brenda's big eyes looking at her expectantly. She slowly runs her fingers across her jawline, from under her ear to her chin, a feather-light touch, making her shiver slightly. "It feels good," she tells her. "It's making me wish you were here kissing me instead, though," she admits, opening her eyes.

"I think if I were there right now, I wouldn't be able to stop at just kissin' you this time." Brenda's hand is absently tracing the column of her neck and Sharon thinks about the way she wants to glide her tongue up the creamy skin. Sharon visibly shivers. "What did you just think?" Brenda asks, carefully watching Sharon.

Sharon takes a sip of her wine quickly, thinking maybe she should get something stronger. "I was thinking about how much you like it when my tongue gets to slide up your neck," she husks, leaning forward slightly. "The way it makes you moan softly, that soft, but deep moan." Brenda makes the moan as her nail lightly scratches across her neck. "Yeah," Sharon breathes, licking her lips. "That one."

Brenda leans back against the upholstery headboard, her finger trailing down from her neck. She keeps her eyes forward as she traces her collarbone slowly, her nail slightly scratching it. Both Sharon and Brenda's breath is coming quicker as Brenda teases Sharon by slowly making her way closer and closer to her breasts. Brenda licks her lips and then traces the space over the top of her tank top. Sharon's on the edge of the seat, unconsciously moving closer as Brenda's finger finally dips into her shirt. Sharon can imagine it slipping past the bra cup, running against the nipple she's sure is hardening.

"I want to see you," Sharon finally says, her voice raspy.

Brenda smiles a wicked smile and stops touching herself, tilting her head slightly. "What do I get in return?"

Sharon smiles back at her, siting back, her legs slowly uncrossing and she can see in the little box that Brenda has a great view of all of her, so she must be able to see up her skirt when she lifts her leg a little more than necessary. "Well, I guess I can remove an article of clothing every time you do," she suggests in a voice that she knows drives Brenda insane.

"Only if you go first," Brenda responds, arching an eyebrow playfully.

Sharon stands slowly and decides not to go with her shirt like she had planned. She slowly slides her hand up her skirt, letting her fingers run against her heated thighs as she brings her skirt up slightly until she reaches her panties. She pulls them down a little and then lets them slide the rest of the way by themselves, pooling around her ankles.

"You're no fair," Brenda says, and Sharon can hear the way her voice is thicker, one of the signs that she's aroused.

Sharon smiles, leaning against one of the arms of her chair. "Your turn." Sharon watches as Brenda slowly lifts her pink tank top up and over her head, her blonde waves of hair falling over her shoulders. "Mmm," Sharon moans her approval.

"Like?" Brenda asks, running her fingers across the lace trimming on the black and pink bra.

"You look..." Sharon searches for the right word, licking her lips as she thinks. "Sexy," she finally breathes, a word she doesn't use often.

"I thought you might like it," Brenda responds with a smile. "So what's comin' off next?"

Sharon looks down at herself and then back to the laptop. "What do you want me to take off?"

"Your shirt," she answers quickly, her hand massaging her breast through her bra. "Mmm," she moans softly.

Sharon licks her lips, sitting back down. "Are your nipples hard?" Sharon asks as she starts to slowly unbutton her shirt, feeling her abdominal muscles twitch.

"Yes," Brenda breathes, sliding her hand into her bra, rubbing one of her nipples as she looks at Sharon.

Sharon unbuttons the last button and then lets the shirt slide off her body, feeling the cool air hit her heated skin. Sharon and Brenda both reach for their bras at the same time, both of them looking at the other as they do it. Sharon lets out a soft sound when her bra is finally off, her breasts free and on full display for Brenda. Sharon licks her lips, looking at Brenda's full breasts, her nipples hard and standing at attention just like her own are.

"You're so beautiful," Brenda breathes, admiring her.

Sharon blushes lightly, not used to having someone openly look at her like this. She thinks about covering up, but that would defeat the purpose of this. Besides, this is Brenda, and she plans to have Brenda see her in person, where she'll be able to look at her as long as she wants.

"Lean back in the seat." Sharon leans back like she's told, her eyes looking darker, a look of arousal mixed with uncertainty in them. "Slide your left hand over your arm, slowly making your way up and then over your right breast, teasing the nipple with your fingertips and then touch your left breast." Sharon does as she's told again, biting her lip and letting a soft sound escape every now and then. "Do it how you want me to," she tells her. "Imagine it's me touchin' you, my hand on your breast, squeezin' it and massagin' the sensitive spots with my fingertips until you moan."

Sharon moans, her back arching slightly, imagining it was Brenda's hand that's cupping her breast. As she squeezes tightly she can almost feel Brenda's breath against her skin, her words being whispered on her. "This feels good," she tells her.

Brenda, who's also touching her own breast, moans softly. "Are you gettin' wet?"

Sharon licks her lips as she shifts in the seat again. "I've been wet," she admits. "I've been wet since I saw you before you left work. I was thinking about this my whole way home," she informs her.

"You've thinking of touching yourself for me?" Brenda asks, her breath hitching as she rolls her nipple between two fingers.

"Yes," Sharon tells her in a moan. "I need to feel more," Sharon tells her, her body tingling everywhere.

"Play with your nipple with your other hand," she instructs. "You have to wet your fingers again, get them really wet and imagine it's my tongue on you, licking your nipple."

Sharon moans at the image in her head. The imagery of it all is becoming painfully erotic. "You have to do it as well. I want you to imagine my mouth on you. I want to lick your nipple slowly," she tells her, licking her own fingers. "Then, when you start to moan, then I'll let my tongue draw circles on your nipple, teasing you as you beg for more."

"Mmmm," Brenda moans, her wet fingers slowly sliding over her nipple. Sharon's watching her, absently licking her finger. "Suck them," she breathes and Sharon does, moaning around her fingers. "Do you know how sexy that is? You moanin' around your fingers like that?"

Sharon finds herself blushing again, which makes her heart race when she notices it. She brings her wet fingers to her hot nipple, stroking the bud. "How do you want me to do it?"

"However you like it, baby," she tells her.

Sharon's never actually heard Brenda call her baby. She often called her baby through text messages and e-mails, so it wasn't something new, but hearing it is different. She feels a rush of heat move through her body as a response, rolling her wet fingers over her nipple, showing Brenda just how she likes it. She imagines the blonde's mouth on her, her flat of her tongue pushing over the nipple, back and forth, moaning along with her like she's doing right now. She uses her nails to lightly scratch, imagining Brenda's teeth on her and she hisses with pleasure, her other hand squeezing tightly on her other breast, tighter than it's ever been done before, and she imagines that she might leave a bruise because she bruises easily.

"Mmmm," Sharon moans, licking her lips as she watches Brenda caress her breasts, alternating between different speeds. "It's your turn to take something off," she reminds her, wanting to see more of her.

After a moment, Brenda's hand moves down her stomach, painfully slow as Sharon watches very carefully. Brenda slips her hands down to her hips, her thumbs hooking into her pajamas. She raises her hips and slowly pulls them down and then kicks them off, keeping her legs closed, but Sharon can see the panties that match the bra she was wearing before. Sharon moans, her nipples feeling the full effect of how turned on she is. She, without having to be asked, stands up, unzips her skirt and lets it fall to the floor. She bites her lip, watching Brenda take her in, licking her lips slowly. Sharon flushes all over, her body heating as the younger woman looks at her.

"Your body is incredible," Brenda husks as she opens her legs, still looking at Sharon as she removes her panties, the last piece of clothing.

Sharon looks at her seat and then decides to take the sheet off her bed and drape it over the chair, not wanting to get it dirty. She sits down, her legs open slightly as she leans back how she was before. She absently runs her fingers against her body, over everything she imagines Brenda's fingers gliding against.

"I want you so badly right now," Sharon admits in a whisper, the words barely getting out. It feels odd for her to voice these things. She's told this to Brenda many times before, she's said worst things in her messages, things she knows she could never actually say comfortably because when she says it out loud it feels different.

"Me too," Brenda tells her, also caressing her skin, following Sharon's lead. "I'm achin' for you," Brenda tells her, her thighs visibly quivering.

Sharon licks her lips, opening her legs wider, teasing her inner thigh. "Tell me how wet you are."

Brenda's hand dips between her thighs and then Brenda's head falls back slightly, a soft moan coming out of her mouth. "Very," she moans. She brings her two fingers in to view of the camera, letting her see. "You always make me so wet."

Sharon shudders. "I can't wait until I get to taste you," she purrs. As she's saying that, Brenda sucks her two fingers, moaning, making Sharon squirm, feeling heat rush through her body. "How do you taste?"

"Mmmm," she moans, pulling her fingers out with an audible pop. "Delicious. I can't wait until I get to feel your tongue against my aching body, moving towards the place that aches the most. I've been thinkin' about your tongue finally bein' able to slide inside me, tastin' me, thrustin' back and forth. You'd love the way I taste."

Sharon moans, her nails scratching into her as she tries not to touch herself yet. Brenda's voice gets thicker as she gets more aroused, her southern accent clearer, and it's making Sharon heat like an inferno. Sharon's always had a thing for accents, but she hasn't heard one as sexy as the one Brenda has when she's turned on and not trying to hide it. That accent is making her already wet center get wetter than it's been in a while. Video chatting definitely has it's pros.

"Let me see how wet you are, baby," Brenda husks. Sharon leans back fully in the seat and opens her legs, putting one over the arm of the seat, making her open up completely for Brenda. She slowly slips a finger inside, going oh-so-slow, and then she pulls out. "You're soaked," Brenda tells her, though the other woman already knows this. "Do you want to touch yourself right now?"

"Yes," Sharon responds, stroking her thigh.

"I wanna hear you say it to me," she tells her, opening her own legs, giving Sharon a good and close up view of her glistening center.

Sharon feels a surge of heat move through her at the sight of Brenda, wet and red, looking delicious. "I want to touch myself," she tells Brenda likes she wants her to. "I want to touch myself as I think of you touching me, as I imagine what it's going to be like when you finally push your fingers into my heat."

"I bet you'd be tight around my fingers," Brenda says, licking her lips.

Sharon knows she would be. It's been a long time since she's had sex and she usually just likes to stimulate her clit during masturbation. "You'd like that? Wouldn't you? Knowing that nobody else has been inside of me for years and that it's you that I want."

"Yes," Brenda easily admits.

Sharon's already told Brenda why she hasn't had sex, the reasons why she can't trust men anymore, and the reasons why Brenda's going to be the first woman, so she knows Brenda understands how much this means to her.

"Touch yourself for me," Brenda pleads, her voice begging. "I want to watch you come undone," she says.

Sharon uses her left hand to play with her breasts, moving from one to the other. "You want me to tease myself? Is that how you would do it? Or would you give it to me the way I want it and just fuck me like I've been thinking of you doing it?"

"Depends," she states. "How do you think about me fuckin' you?" Brenda asks, her fingers teasing her inner thigh, close to her heated center.

"I imagine you starting out by licking my wetness from my folds like you always say you want to," she tells her. Brenda gives her a head nod, indicating for her to go ahead. Sharon's hand slips in her wetness, tracing her folds, making her thighs slightly quiver. "Mmmm. I'm so wet," she purrs.

Brenda licks her lips. "Do it slowly, but tell me when you need more."

Sharon nods, watching Brenda. "I want to watch you, too," she tells her, her voice laced with sexual desire. Brenda starts to touch herself slowly, teasingly for them both. Sharon watches intently, imagining her tongue wiping up her folds, licking slowly like Brenda's fingers are doing. "Faster?"

"Go ahead," she breathes, watching Sharon's fingers moving closer to her clit. "Tell me what you imagine me doing next," Brenda instructs, her own fingers trying to slip inside her as her hips raise slowly.

"Uh," Sharon grunts, her nipple being teased, pulled and bruised in the best of ways. "You play with my clit," she tells her, her voice breathy.

"Do that for me, baby," she urges.

Sharon's fingers slowly move up, her eyes on Brenda's, well, her computer screen. "Oh, Brenda," she moans, back arching, hips pushing onto her two fingers.

"Touch like you'd want me to. Don't hold back. I want to see what you want. I want to be able to share something with you that you don't share with anyone else." Sharon whimpers and Brenda's own fingers move to her pulsing clit, rubbing tight circles, making her tremble with delicious arousal. "Mmmm," she moans softly.

Neither of them speak any words other than their moans and names for a while. There's no need to say anything as they watch each other. Sharon's watching Brenda roll her clit between her fingers, hissing and moaning, hips rolling. Watching Brenda is making Sharon even more aroused, soft moans falling from her lips, some of them simply from watching Brenda. Sharon is frantically rubbing her clit, feeling fire-like heat in her body as she grinds her hips downward, her clit pulsating rapidly.

"What about my fingers? Is this when you would want me to slide inside you?" Brenda asks through heavy breaths, her hips slightly bucking as her fingers tease her.

"God, yes," Sharon breathes, aching from head to toe.

"Show me, baby," Brenda urges. Sharon pushes her hips forward, leaning back further in her seat, which lets Brenda see better. "Slowly," she whispers.

Sharon nods, one finger teasing her entrance, making her whimper and then she finally slides it in, curving it upward. "Oh. Mmmm," she moans softly, her eyes rolling slightly.

Brenda moans, shifting on the bed. "How does it feel? Explain to me what you feel."

Sharon moans, her finger slowly swirling inside her. "Hot," she moans. "I'm hot and wet," she tells her. "Mmmm," she moans, eyes closing for a moment. "I'm clenching around my finger, my walls tightening, holding me in. I'm tight like you said."

Brenda groans. "Gradually get faster," she instructs. "I wanna hear you moan. Imagine it's my finger, deep inside you, making you feel amazin' like that. Can you imagine it?"

"Yes," she hisses, her finger moving faster, hitting a spot deep inside her that's making her thighs quiver. Her other hand moves to her clit, rolling against it slowly. She imagines Brenda sucking on her clit as her finger pumps in and out of her. "Mmmm. Feels so good," she tells her, her hips rotating. She has her left hand on her clit and her right palm is pushing against it, making her feel it more every time she pushes inside her.

Brenda moans, her fingers moving from her clit to her entrance, building herself up and then slowing down. "Oh, Sharon," she moans softly. "I'm so wet for you right now," she tells her in a husky, southern accent.

"Mmmm," Sharon moans, watching Brenda fuck herself with two fingers in her. She feels a new bolt of that electric arousal hit her core and she raises her hips. "Mmmmm," she moans again. "Brenda," she moans, licking her lips.

"Add another finger," she breathes, her hips rocking back and forth against her two fingers, making them go deeper as she moans. "I want you to imagine me filling you," she tells her and watches as Sharon arches up to her touch, a second finger being added into the mix. "So sexy," she purrs.

"Fuck," Sharon moans loudly, her back arching more, her head thrown back. She's panting as her fingers move faster, deeper, thrusting. She hasn't fingered herself with two fingers in so long that she's forgotten how much better it feels when there's more inside her. Her eyes roll back as she pumps those two fingers, the wet suction noises mixing from her computer and her own dripping center.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Sharon moans her response. Brenda groans, rocking her fingers inside her slowly, not wanting to move too fast because she wants to watch Sharon. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, baby. So hard. I'm gonna make you beg for me, make you ache."

"Oh God. You're already doing that," she tells her, imagining Brenda there, on her knees, her fingers thrusting into her. She starts to go faster, harder. "Like this? Hard – Mmmmmm – like this?"

"Yeah, baby," she purrs. "Imagine my fingers slammin' into you. I'd fuck you like you told me you've imagined it. Remember when you told me you've dreamt of me having you over the desk, my fingers pulling your hair as I roughly fuck you?"

"Oh, Brenda. Yes!" Sharon nearly falls off the chair as she thrusts faster, that image in her head, the fantasy that always got her off on those nights that she needed to get off before sleeping. "Mmmmm," she moans loudly, which is followed by a growling sound.

Brenda moans. "You sound so sexy," Brenda tells her. "I can always tell when you're close by the sounds you make," she says, her own fingers moving faster. "When you're close you sound more primal, more animalistic."

Sharon grunts, hips eagerly meeting her fingers. She feels like she's going to explode at any moment, her body both hot and cold as she moves closer and closer to her climax. "_Arrgghhh_."

"I want to hear you moan, loudly, my name floating in the air as you let go." Brenda's working her fingers harder, deeper, faster, her words coming out breathy as she talks to Sharon.

Sharon rubs her fingers on her clit harder, a loud cry filling the air, ringing loud. "Oh, B-B-Brenda," she moans, hips raising faster, fingers pushing deeper.

"Come on, baby. Come for me," she coos, fighting to hold on before she lets go herself.

"Fu-fuh-fuh-FUCK!" Sharon arches. "I'm – MMMMM! – Bren-Brenda!"

"Oh, God," Brenda cries as Sharon screams her name.

Simultaneously they fall apart, their bodies melting as thoughts of the other fill their mind. Sharon falls into a heap on her chair, her legs still open, her breathing heavy, her body tingling from her head to her toes. Brenda is similarly sated, lying back against her pillows, a small smile playing on her wide lips. Sharon smirks at her, looking at her through heavy lids. For a moment the only sound is of them breathing and off in the distant Sharon can hear the classical music.

"That was amazin'," Brenda finally breathes.

"It's always amazing when I'm thinking of you," she responds, smiling at her as she slowly gets up.

"It's going to be even more amazing when we're together," Brenda says, watching as Sharon disappears from her view. She waits, knowing the woman is most likely off in the bathroom, which she ends up getting up to do as well.

A few minutes later Sharon takes the sheet from the chair, putting it in the hamper and then she gets into the bed, moving the laptop so that it's next to her as she lies down. Brenda comes back with a glass of wine and sits down. Sharon smiles at the naked blonde as she drinks her wine and then she yawns, feeling sleepy.

"You going to go to sleep on me?" Brenda asks in a teasing voice.

Sharon smiles tiredly. "I always do," she points out. "It's just usually on the phone."

Brenda nods. "I always like knowing I'm the last voice you hear before you go to sleep," she whispers, placing her wine glass down and scooting down in the bed, lying down.

"Me too," Sharon tells her softly. Brenda's eyes are sparkling in the soft light in her room and Sharon wishes she was beside her instead of in another bed. Sharon sighs, closing her eyes briefly. "You want to come over here tomorrow night?" Sharon finally asks.

"For the night?" Brenda asks, excitement in her voice.

"Yes," Sharon answers, opening her eyes. "I think it's about time we do this right," she says.

"I'd love to," she says. "That means I get to finally hold you in my arms as we sleep," she says as if she's thinking.

"Yeah," Sharon breathes.

"I'm lookin' forward to it," Brenda tells her sweetly.

Sharon smiles, looking into Brenda's adorable eyes and loving that child-like glee she sees. "Me too," she yawns.

Brenda smiles. "Go to sleep, baby," she whispers.

Sharon doesn't want to. She wants to stay up with Brenda all night, but she's always exhausted after a long day of work and then masturbating. One night she's going to just spend the night talking to the blonde. Without noticing it, Sharon falls asleep, smiling, thinking about Brenda. Brenda watches her for a while, knowing she's sleeping. After a few minutes she closes the chat, knowing that she'll be able to watch her in person the next night.

The End.


End file.
